Cold Hearted
by Paradoxilla
Summary: Honey has returned to the ED, with a secret, a secret that could destroy her relationships left and right. Needing help from Noel and Etha, and by extension, Cal, they, along with the ED, are embroiled in a situation that will have dire consequences for everyone involved.
1. Come Back To Me

**Honey**

Honey approached the ED with what seemed like a heavy weight pressing down on her chest. She'd been gone months, leaving Ethan with a sour taste in his mouth. She didn't mean to really pull him along like that, it just happened and Honey tried to break it off as painlessly as she could. Like pulling off a plaster. Ethan could understand that, couldn't he? Anyway, she had bigger fish to fry; much bigger stuff to face, and she knew that her dad wouldn't be pleased to see her at all after this.

Walking inside, she was attacked by a wall of noise, mixed in with demands, screeching and through it all, Honey could make out Mrs. Beauchamp's aggravated yelling, clear as day. A smile tugged at Honey's lips, as she got closer to Noel's desk, she could make out her father. Swallowing her pride, she walked up, hoping Ethan wasn't around at all to see her. Honey knew how awkward that would be.

"Hey dad, I'm back," Honey stated, trying to sound cheerful, though her words cracked at the end. Noel's head snapped up, and he gaped at the sight of his daughter, as if she had never left. Honey look virtually the same as she did when she left months prior. Noel wasted no time in walking to the front of the counter and pulling Honey into a hug.

"Dad, let go, you're gonna smother me," Honey giggled when the hug didn't finish for nearly twenty seconds "anyway, I'm back!" The whole situation felt a bit deflated in Honey's opinion, but it was nice to see her dad looking happy. Honey looked around, but was surprised to see that Louise wasn't there to annoy her father.

"Oh Honey…Louise is a nurse now! She's still here, I'm just at reception by myself," Noel said and even though it was with a smile, Honey could sense a bit of sadness in his tone "anyway, you must be starving love! You need a cup of tea, or…?" Honey nodded graciously. A cuppa sounded very good right now, after everything.

Honey sat down in the staff room as Noel prepared the drinks quickly, unable to contain his smiling. Honey felt endeared, however every time someone walked in she became quickly on edge, in case it was Ethan. However, Noel informed Honey that Cal and Ethan had gone on their break earlier, and there was no danger of them intruding on their chat.

"So what brings you back to Holby," Noel asked with a warm smile, and Honey's stomach turned cold. Honey was scared to tell him, truth be told. If she told him, would he abandon her? Would he be angry? Would he be sad? Honey didn't know, and inhaled deeply, trying to calm her nerves, before staring into Noel's now curious eyes.

"Dad, the reason I'm back is- Lily!"

Honey jumped up when she saw the Asian woman standing in the doorway with her default expression, which seemed to be one of anger and contempt, however Honey couldn't help but feel like those were the feeling Lily felt for Honey. Lily breezed forward, not giving any indication that she wanted to talk to Honey.

Noel was sitting, and watching apprehensively as Honey approached Lily, hand outstretched to catch Lily's attention. The Asian woman was vaguely aware of this, and wasn't startled when Honey prodded Lily's arm. Lily turned her head slightly, eyes not leaving the mug where she was making her tea.

"Lily…how's Ethan?"

Honey could see Lily's hand clench around the mug, and Noel looked away, cringing at Honey's inquiry. Lily didn't respond, instead choosing to turn away, and look for the sugar. However, Honey wasn't deterred, and stood beside Lily, facing the Asian woman's ear. "How is Ethan, Lily? I need to see him-"

Honey was cut off when Lily drew her hand back and smacked Honey swiftly, sending the bubbly woman to the floor, clutching her cheek, and Noel was striding forward, an expression of utmost fury on his face. He stopped short, glaring intensely at Lily, who was staring back at her coffee cup.

"Don't even try to act like you care now," Lily spat, throwing Honey a side wards, spiteful glance "he was devastated when you left. All the work he'd put into the relationship for you..was for nothing! You left him on that bench, like he never mattered to you at all! And he's been through so much, and he doesn't need you messing anything up for him again, alright? Stay out of his way, Cal's way, and my way."

"I promise, it's not like that-"

"Then what was it Honey?! What was it that made Ethan almost comatose for a week?! What was it that made you think of him as disposable?! Like he was just to give you the boyfriend experience," Lily exclaimed, and a few people outside the door stared at the normally serene woman now in a rage "because all I know, is that he doesn't need you mess anything up for him, he's been through enough!"

"Hey Lily, alright now-"

"NO NOEL, IT'S NOT ALRIGHT," Lily screamed, her eyebrows furrowed in rage, however at that moment Mrs. Beauchamp walked into the staff room, her eyes cut into slits, and her face unimpressed.

"Doctor Chao, when I hired you, I appreciated the fact you could keep your cool," Mrs. Beauchamp stated, her voice eerily calm "but clearly I can see you are having trouble keeping that quality- Mrs. Wright? What are you doing here?" Honey sheepishly jumped up from the floor, smoothing out her clothes with an awkward smile.

"Hello Mrs. Beauchamp," Honey greeted, rubbing her neck, which was red with embarrassment, same as her face.

"Um..hello," Connie was shocked to see her back, but she swiftly recovered, now falling back into her façade which was reminiscent of a true consultant "Mrs. Wright, I think you'll find this is for staff, not visitors. Could you -and Mr. Garcia- please leave while I talk with Ms. Chao?" Honey and Noel both stood up, nodding feverishly, and almost fell over each other as to not expose themselves to Ms. Beauchamp's anger. As soon as the door was closed, Connie fell into a rage, her screaming audible even behind the doors and walls.

Honey, with a sigh, turned around only to be met with the stunned face of Ethan.

"H-Hi Ethan.."

 **Rita**

"Rita, all I'm sayin' is, if I went around, I could probably, y'know, keep him away from you," Iain was struggling to convince Rita to let him threaten Mark to stop him threatening Rita "just think: if he's out of our lives, we can go off, do whatever we want, because there's no threat of him doin' anything.." Rita shook her head with a smile.

"Iain, firstly we can't, because we have jobs, secondly, I'll go to the police later, ok? I have texts from him, proof," Rita tried to placate him, however, she cringed when Iain whipped around, his face one of shock. She forgot to tell him about the texts Mark had sent her.

"Wait, he sent you texts," Iain said indignantly, his eyes now filled with anger "and you didn't tell me?! Why not?!" Rita shook her head, and took Iain by the shoulders, her eyes boring deep into his.

"Listen Iain, firstly, I didn't tell you because I didn't want you goin' around there and wreaking havoc, even though that would've been nice," Rita tried to joke, but Iain was still filled with rage "and secondly, you could've gone to prison if you'd done something you regretted, alright? Let me handle it, I know him." Iain looked like he wanted to protest, but Jez then came up to them.

"Iain, we gotta go, c'mon," Jez stated, and jogged off, forcing Iain to give Rita a quick kiss and follow him without question. Rita rubbed her forehead and sighed. She really wished she could go to the police, however she had deleted the texts as soon as she'd got them.

But she really wasn't planning to go to the police anyway.

With a sigh, Rita walked off, ready for the incoming patients.

 **Honey**

If someone had told Ethan that today he would come face to face with Honey while Lily was being shouted at by Mrs. Beauchamp, he would've laughed and told them that was impossible. But despite all odds, Honey stood there before him, looking at the floor in embarrassment. Ethan didn't know what to do, and simply held his hand out in front to shake hers, however she found it to formal and launched herself into his arms with a simple "great to see ya, Ethan."

"H-Honey, what are you doing back," Ethan said softly, confused as to why she'd leave Manchester "I mean, you have a business, don't you have to support it?" Noel nodded in support of Ethan's statement, however Honey was looking at the ground sheepishly, avoiding their gazes.

"Listen, I'll explain at my apartment," Honey said with a sigh "come around at eight?" Noel nodded instantly, but Ethan looked a little apprehensive. Honey took his hand in hers and gave him a sad look "please Ethan?"

"O-Ok I suppose," Ethan sighed, and Honey beamed.

"It's a date then!- I mean, it's not literally a date, but it's just two people hanging out- I mean three! Like I wouldn't go out with you after what happened- I-I mean I'm not saying I wouldn't go out with you, because you're very attractive!...just be there, please," Honey found herself rambling, and both Ethan and herself found themselves blushing heavily.

"Ok, I'll see you there," Honey stuttered, humiliated, and almost ran out of the hospital to her comically pink car, fanning herself to make her face look less red "Christ Honey, you were a flippin' idiot.." Honey shook her head and started to get into her car, when she noticed a large scratch across her car. The more she examined it, the more it seemed to lead on to more of a pattern, and after a few minutes, Honey eventually deciphered the words.

'Where's my money?'

Honey felt her body turn weak and her head spun around several times, trying to see if she catch the culprit, however it seemed they were long gone. Running a hand through her hair, she felt bile rise in her throat, but she swallowed it, shaking. She sped off, almost crashing several times, tears poking out of her eyes.

This was going to be a long stay in Holby.

 **Ethan**

Ethan stood outside Honey's new apartment, trying to slow his pounding heart. He hadn't seen Honey in months, and suddenly she appears out of the blue, inviting him and Noel to the apartment late at night. Ethan's mind was running a mile a minute, but he was forced to stop overthinking, when Honey opened the door, obviously trying to look alluring in some sense with what she was wearing.

In a word, she was breathtaking.

"You comin' in Ethan," Honey giggled, and Ethan nodded quickly, and stumbled on the front step, but Honey caught him with a friendly scoff. Ethan, with a blush creeping up his neck, walked into the sitting area, which seemed very small. Noel occupied the single chair, leaving Ethan and Honey sitting on the love seat.

"So, Honey, you invited us around here for a reason," Noel said sharply, pouring himself a glass of wine "tell us why you're here, and not in Manchester." Honey's smile fell, and she sighed, and her hands fell into her lap, thumbs twiddling. She inhaled deeply, and her eyes flickered between Ethan and Noel.

"Ok, so it a few weeks after I left for Manchester.."

 **A few months prior..**

 _"Honey, I hate so say this, but this place isn't getting enough revenue," Honey's friend, Coco stated, looking at her flawlessly decorated nails "I mean, to support itself, this place needs at least a couple of thousand a month..and you're pulling in barely a thousand." Honey, rubbed her forehead, eyes closed in thought._

 _Coco, seeing her friend's plight, rubbed her back. "Oh Honey love, don't cry, c'mon, you can turn this place around..I've seen it happen." Coco's words, although said with warmth, just made Honey feel nasty. She was scared; where would she go? Would she go back as a pole dancer? Would she go back to Noel? Honey merely clutched her head, and fell into a slump, confused at what to do._

 _"Honey, you want my advice? Go to Jax." Honey's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, and looked at Coco._

 _"Jax? Who's Jax," Honey inquired, and Coco looked around to make sure no one was eavesdropping, like one of the employee's, because she knew they were looking for a reason to put Honey down after she couldn't pay their wages. Satisfied there wasn't anyone listening, Coco put her mouth close to Honey's ear and began talking._

 _"Go to the club downtown, it's called Tease..once you're there, go to this guy at the bar, and ask for a shot of vodka, but with a hint of Jax. He'll then bring you to Jax. Jax is a guy, really nice guy, good lookin' too-"_

 _"Coco, I don't care what he looks like!"_

 _"Sorry, sorry. Anyway, if you tell him what's wrong, he might take pity on you, and give you the amount you need to pay the bills for this place," Coco explained "provided that you pay him back of course." Honey fell back in shock, shaking her head despite Coco's please to listen. Coco eventually forced Honey's face before hers._

 _"Listen Wright, if you don't get a loan from someone, then this place is as good as gone," Coco warned, eyes serious "now excuse me, but Dustin is bringing me out. Don't wait around!" And with that, the blonde woman left, leaving Honey to stew in her thoughts._

 **Currently..**

"And I went to Jax, and he gave me money…but the place still failed..I owe him thousands, and I'm sure he's comin' after me..I have nowhere else to go," Honey said with a sniffle "and I can't go to the police, because he has friends. Lots of them." Noel and Ethan were speechless, and Honey then sat back, sighing at her predicament. It either meant death, poverty or going on the run. And none of them sounded particularly pleasing, if she was completely honest.

"Well you don't really think he's here, do you," Noel said skeptically, eyebrow raised "I mean, how could he track you, y'know?" Honey knew that he had tracked her, but she still smiled at Noel's suggestion and agreed, saying how she wasn't sure if he was really following her. She didn't need her dad worrying about her.

A few minutes later, Noel had left, and Ethan was just gearing up to leave, but Honey caught his hand, eyes wide. "Ethan, can you stay here tonight? I'm terrified Jax will find me.." Ethan was shocked at this admission, and looked outside. It was near midnight, and it would be bad to drive another half hour as tired as he was.

"Ok, ok, I will…I'll sleep on the couch, will I," Ethan sighed, yawning tiredly, and Honey nodded quickly, smiling widely, and went to go fetch some blankets and pillows. Ethan knew it was bad to start to become close to Honey again, but he couldn't help it.

He really couldn't.


	2. Pack Up

**I want to thank everyone for the reviews! They give me life, so please give me more reviews; I just want to give you some warnings for this story. These will feature in the story: rape, murder, abuse, and suicide. They all come up in the story at some point. Anyway, onwards to the story!**

* * *

 **Connie**

Connie sat at her desk, a pen teasing her lip as she studied the annual report about her doctor's performance. Most of the employee's remained consistent in their work, mostly Lily, Ethan, Cal and Rita, some had experienced a dip, such as Max, but some had gone down a downright crash, namely Charlie.

She held her head in her hands, and wiped her face, trying to wake herself up. The consultant hadn't gotten much sleep last night, as she was trying to learn how to cook breakfast for her and grace, without the help of a maid of course. Grace at the moment, was her top priority, and she couldn't let anyone jeopardise that.

Her door was opened and her head shot up, only to be met with the towering figure of Jacob. The atmosphere quickly turned icy, and Connie felt her stomach churn, but she didn't allow her face to show that. "Nurse Masters, what can I do for you," Connie stated clearly, not meeting the dark skinned man's eyes. In his hands, he held a file.

"A patient -Ms. Nolan- is refusing treatment, because she thinks we're poising her. I think she may need a psychiatrist," Jacob said, trying not to demand an explanation for the obvious rift that had occurred in their relationship "do you think you could take care of that, Ms. Beauchamp?" At the end of his sentence, his voice was almost angry, but his face was simply impassive. Giving a soft smile, Connie nodded sagely.

"I'll see what I can do," Connie stated, and turned to her computer, and opened a file, but her eyes returned to Jacob who was standing there, rigid "yes, Nurse Masters? Is there anything you need?" Jacob stared at the ground, before his own eyes met Connie's.

"Connie-"

"Is this has anything to do with personal life, this is neither the time nor the place for that," Connie said mechanically, her face now devoid of emotion "if you wish to discuss such issues, I would happily discuss this outside of the work place." Connie, admittedly, was getting irritated, but Jacob was not deterred.

"How about after work," Jacob suggested "I'm free-"

"I'm not, I have something with Grace to do after work," Connie said, her eyes now focused back on the computer screen. Connie felt obliged to apologise, but the words never came, but Jacob didn't stall for a reply.

"At least consider it," Jacob implored, "please. I'll leave now." Moments later, the door clicked shut, and Connie fell against the back of her chair, groaning. A conversation with Jacob would let her explain why she'd chosen to stop the relationship, but Grace was the sole reason she ended it…and if she went to meet Jacob, she'd be abandoning Grace, again.

Connie loved Grace, but motherhood could be complicated.

 **Ethan**

Ethan opened his eyes, groaning as he sat up, cracking his joints. However, as he opened his eyes, he was met with a light blue wall, when his bedroom was a cream colour. Placing his feet on the floor, he realised he didn't recognise anything around him. It was all foreign to him.

Shooting up, he stumbled through the doorway, to be met with the back of a women, who seemed vaguely familiar. The woman spun around, eyes wide, and Ethan froze on the spot, clinging to the doorway, eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. Almost instantly, he recognised the woman.

And with a pang in his chest, he remembered the woman. Honey Wright, tea lady who broke his heart…but why was here, with her, in a place he didn't recognise. Almost in succession, everything came back to him like a flood. He stayed at her house because a man named Jax was after her.

"You ok Ethan," Honey said gently, placing a hand on his back "you look like you've seen a ghost." Ethan blinked a few times, and stood up straight, which was difficult with how he slept in an awkward position.

"Y-Yes Honey, I'm fine," Ethan assured, and Honey gave a tight smile, before walking back to the kettle, which was close to boiling. As Ethan sit down, he was confused at what happened to him this morning, and why his memory had failed him so spectacularly. He had been here a few times before, so why was this new?

But when his stomach became chilled, when he realised what memory loss meant.

It was some of the beginning symptoms of Huntington's.

His breath seemed to get caught in his throat, and his muscles turned to jelly. It couldn't be right, he was still young, Huntington's couldn't be coming so soon…but it all seemed to make sense. Ethan placed his head in his hands and sighed. It was inevitable, he knew, but he had hoped he had a while left.

Honey noticed Ethan's silence, and sat next to him, gazing cautiously, two cups of coffee clasped in her hands. She placed them on the table, and tapped Ethan on the shoulder, who was startled at the sudden contact. "Ethan, are you ok, you're scarin' me now," Honey admitted, her eyes wide. Ethan looked at her, and she was shocked to see tears swimming in his eyes.

"Honey," Ethan's voice cracked, and Honey felt a sense of dread growing in her chest "while you were gone..I found some things out about myself." Honey's mouth fell open and she placed them on her cheeks.

"You're gay, aren't you?"

"What- no! Honey, no, I wish that was the case, but," Ethan felt a slight blush on his face, but his face felt cold nonetheless, and he sighed "after you left, Cal found out that he and I both were adopted, and our real mother was in a care home.." Honey's eyes became comical with how wide they were at this point, but she had no idea what was to come.

"The reason she was in a care home," Ethan continued "was because she had Huntington's, which has a 50% chance of being hereditary.." Honey shook her head as the realisation dawned on her.

"We did a blood test, and I found out..I had the gene," Ethan confessed, and a few tears rolled down his cheeks, and Honey even found a few tears poking out the side of her own eyes "Huntington's is a condition which effects the nerves, Honey, and I will eventually die from it…and…"

"And what," Honey pressed, her voice dripping with emotion.

"I never told Cal," Ethan revealed, and Honey gasped "I told him and mum I don't have the gene, and I threw the results in the ocean so he never found it..he just accepted that I didn't show him the results." Honey pulled Ethan into a hug, not knowing what else to do. Ethan knew that he'd have to tell Cal soon, but he didn't know if he'd be able to.

 **Cal**

Cal was annoyed to say the least; not only was he late, but Ethan hadn't given him any explanation as to where he is, all Cal knows is, that Ethan isn't at their flat. Running a hand through his short hair, Cal tried to focus on the case at hand. "So, Mr. Windsor, how long have you been on medication?"

"Three months, and three months too long! If they had just given me the all clear, I could've easily gone back to the farm, and gotten back to work," Mr. Windsor stated indignantly, as if it was the biggest injustice he'd ever faced "but yes, three months."

"Ok, and you're saying.." Cal's sentence stopped as his phone buzzed against his thigh, and he told Mr. Windsor he'd be back in a second, who accepted it with a smile. Cal trotted off towards the staff room, and almost ran when he saw it was Ethan who was calling.

"Ethan, where are you," Cal whispered harshly into the phone, and heard laboured breathing on the other end, which Cal whirled an eyebrow at "Ethan?"

"Cal," Ethan sighed "I'm at Honey's apartment. Listen, listen, I'll answer your questions tonight at our flat, ok?" The line went dead, and Cak was taken aback at how curt his explanation it was. Cal stood on the spot, frozen until he was snapped back to reality, and ran a hand through his short hair.

"Cal, you ok mate," Rita said, walking up to the taller man and placing a gentle hand on his bicep "you look a bit spooked." Cal shook his head and gave the smaller woman a grateful smile.

"I'm fine Rita, just worried about Ethan," Cal explained, and that was enough for Rita, and she nodded, before walking off leaving Cal to stew in his thoughts.

 **Rita**

Rita was having a rough day.

Not only was she having to deal with a stomachache and a general nauseating feeling, but Iain had found out that she had lied about going to the police, and berated her, leading to the two having an argument. They'd had arguments in the past, but this one was so raw and personal that it left Rita with a guilty feeling.

"You ok Rita," Robyn inquired, seeing the blonde woman clutching the counter so hard that her knuckles turned white "maybe you should go home.." Rita shook her head, but let out a deep exhale, her head pounding. This was not ordinary, to be feeling this sick with a simple bug.

"Robyn, just go back to work, please," Rita implored weakly, struggling to fight the urge to sleep "please.." Robyn, although she was hesitant to, eventually left the blonde nurse, who was now going onto her next patient.

"Ok so…I'm sorry, I've forgotten your name.." Rita's patient merely chuckled at the admission, and smiled warmly.

"Alex, but call me Al." Checking the time on the clock, Rita groaned at the time she had left on her shift. This was going to be a long, arduous day.

 **Honey**

Honey had dried her tears by this point, but she was unnerved by Ethan's silence. Ever since he'd confided in her, he had been silent, sitting, slumped in the chair. Anything Honey asked about was replied with a curt answer or no answer at all. Honey couldn't blame him of course. He'd basically been reminded of his imminent death.

"Ethan, I think you should go tell Cal," Honey said gently, trying to broach the subject with as much care as she could "I mean, he's going to find out sooner or later..he has to know as soon as possible to spare his feelin's and all.." Ethan simply too her words in silence, before he slowly stood up.

"I'm going to go back to the flat now," Ethan explained softly, before thinning his lips as if to stop any type of sob from leaving his lips "t-thanks for letting me stay the night." Honey gave a smile to assure him it was ok, before she pulled him into a hug, and gently guiding him to the door.

"You can always give me a call, yeah," Honey smiled "whether it be you need a laugh, need to tell me somethin', or anything in between, ok?" Ethan gave a watery chuckle, before waving goodbye, and leaving the house and walking out of view.

Honey collapsed against the door, tears slipping out of her eyes. Ethan's life was a time bomb, and it may sound selfish, but she didn't think she could deal with it. Even after everything that had happened, Honey held a slim hope that Ethan and her could still be friends, but for how long? A year? Two years? And most of that time would probably be spent with Cal and Lily most likely-

Her train of thought was cut off as a rock was sent soaring through the air into the window of the room causing Honey to screech. The rock landed with a smack and rolled for a moment, before coming to a stop. Honey grabbed an ornamental statue nearby, and walked the now smashed window.

She couldn't see anyone, but she was convinced she could hear the faint footsteps of someone running away frantically. With shaking hands, she locked the door, and hurried towards the stone, which she now noticed was wrapped in paper. Eyebrows furrowed, she grabbed it, and unfurled it. On the crumpled paper, sat the words:

 _'Give me my money, or you won't be the only one who regrets it.'_

Honey felt fear clench her heart, and found her breath had slowed. She had to leave. She couldn't stay here, while she was being targeted. Grabbing her mobile and her keys, she almost sprinted to the door, and unlocked it hastily, and wasted no time in just running away, no caution for anyone else that could be around her.

 **Jacob**

Jacob smiled as he saw Connie walking towards him, smiling tentatively. Jacob offered her his hand, which she simply shook her head at, and guided him to the pub, which was alive with the vibrant chatter of their colleagues. Jacob and Connie took a table away from the rest, where the talk was quieter.

"Jacob, I do like you, I really do," Connie explained, and Jacob grinned at her words "but I can't mess up my relationship with Grace, she is my daughter after all." Jacob's face fell and nodded for her to continue.

"After Grace left for..my ex in New York," Connie's words were bitter at this sentence "I was heartbroken..and I don't want to relive that feeling. I'm sorry. You're a really nice guy, you really are, but Grace comes first for me." Jacob simply nodded, and Connie rubbed his knuckle, before sweeping out of the pub.

Jacob sat there for a while, before his eyes scanned the crowd before him. His drinking buddies, Iain and Cal usually, weren't anywhere to be seen. Jacob simply sighed heavily, before trudging over to the bar, beside a man who rivalled Jacob in height, yet white in complexion. The man simply tilted his drink in greeting.

"So what's your problem, you look down," the man inquired, downing the drink quickly. Jacob shook his head softly, to deter the questions.

"What's your name at least," the man pressed, an eyebrow quirked, and Jacob met his eyes, which were a mix of green and brown.

"Mines Jacob, and yours," Jacob asked, and the man smirked.

"The name's Jackson, but call me Jax."


	3. Insecurity

**Hey guys, sorry for the little break between updates, I've been a bit swamped, but thankfully I finished it! Also, this story will have extremely dark moments, so be prepared.**

 **Also, fun fact: all the chapter titles are songs!**

* * *

 **Lily**

"-and she has the nerve to come back after what she did to Ethan," Lily raged, as Louise listened, shocked at how angry Lily was "I mean, what does she have to gain?! What does she have to gain at all? She's only here to mess with Ethan's head, again!" Louise rolled her eyes, before deciding to stop Lily's rant.

"Sounds like you're protective of Ethan," Louise mused with a smirk on her face, however Lily shrugged at the statement.

"Of course I am, he's a good friend," Lily explained, and found nothing wrong with her reasoning, but Louise couldn't help but give a coy smile.

"Maybe you want him to be more than a friend," Louise snickered, and Lily's eyes darkened, but contained her anger. She couldn't blow up after what happened with Honey recently. She had been given a verbal warning, and any another argument would result in suspension, which she didn't need at the moment.

"I do not wish for more than a friendship," Lily replied robotically, not bothering to meet Louise's gaze "I have to go back to work." Lily briskly walked out of the staff room, and was quickly handed a file by Connie, who simply stated 'Gwen Wallace, forty seven, headaches and stomach pains', before the Consultant strut into her office.

Lily found the woman, who looked extremely frail, but was laughing with Jacob, who was relaying her with a tale of when he was a teenager. The nurse quickly stopped when Lily joined her bedside, her eyes flickering between the woman and her file. "So you're saying you're suffering from headaches and abdominal pain," Lily inquired, and the woman rolled her eyes.

"Suffering would imply I'm in pain! Well yes, I do have those, but my boyfriend just got scared and made me go here," Gwen informed brightly, seeming healthier than ever, but Lily wasn't interested in what she was saying. Instead, she focused her vision, in what it said on the woman's file in bold letters.

 **Bipolar disorder.**

"You suffer from bipolar disorder," Lily said, eyeing the woman critically "are you taking medication? When was your last episode? Do you have a contact number?" Lily fired question after question after Gwen, who simply smiled and sat up straighter against the pillows.

"Yes, I do suffer from Bipolar disorder, he's I'm taking medication, my last episode was a few weeks ago and just call my boyfriend, Jax," Gwen said, and Jacob's eyes went wide, which wasn't unnoticed by Gwen "what's wrong love?"

"You're Jax's girlfriend," Jacob asked, and he smiled "he was singing raves about you last night, about how you're beautiful-"

"Jacob, this is neither the time nor the place," Lily said sharply, before checking her watch for the time, but was irritated to see it wasn't there "I've left my watch in the staff room, give me a minute." Lily handed Jacob the file and left the cubicle, but didn't miss what Jacob and Gwen said when she turned her back.

"Why is she so..like that," Gwen asked and Lily could hear Jacob give a slight laugh.

"That's just what's she's like," Jacob replied from behind the cubicle curtain "I know what you mean, she's just a bit mean, don't worry yourself." Lily looked down, crestfallen for a moment, before regaining her composure and walking quickly to the staff room, only to be met with Ethan holding his head in his hands.

"Ethan are you ok," Lily asked, and the bespectacled man shot up, but slumped in relief, seeing it was only Lily there "have you seen my watch anywhere?" Ethan looked up and around, before bending to the floor and retrieving the golden watch which her father had given her before he had died.

"Thank you," Lily said, as Ethan gave her the watch, "are you ok?" Ethan studied the desktop, before he met Lily's concerned gaze with misty eyes. Seeing him close to tears, Lily pulled him into a tight hug, which he welcomed with a hug of his own. Lily tried to convey as many feelings as she could into the action, before pulling away.

"Are you ok," Lily repeated, and Ethan shook his head "tell me what's wrong."

"R-Remember when I told you I had Huntington's," Ethan reminded, and Lily nodded slowly, her own heart clenched with emotion "I didn't tell Cal." Lily's mouth fell open, and her hands flew to her face, before she regained her composure.

"Well you have to tell him," Lily advised, fixing the watch on her wrist "I mean, this can't be hidden."

"I know, but I don't know how," Ethan admitted, staring at his hands which were folded on the counter "I don't think I can bear to tell him..what his reaction might be.." Lily placed her own hands on Ethan, which startled the man, and Lily gave a supportive smile.

"If you need help, I'm here," Lily reminded with a gentle smile, and Ethan removed his glasses and wiped his eyes "do you want me to come around tonight?"

"Would you," Ethan requested, slightly withdrawn "I'd just feel better with more people there, y'know?" Lily smiled.

"Of course, Ethan."

 **Max**

"Max do you think you could bring Mr. Ashton to Cubicles please," Noel requested, and then turned away, leaving Max without much choice. Max simply nodded mechanically, and grabbed the handles of the wheelchair and guided the man towards the beds, while he rambled on about something Max couldn't care to bother pretending to be interested in.

After helping the man into the bed, Max walked to the bathrooms, rubbing his face to make himself more alert. Gripping the edges of the sink, he closed his eyes and let out a long exhale he had been containing for a while, and looked at his reflection, which many people had been commenting on all day.

And they were right when they said he looked sick.

His hair stuck out at all angles, he had bags under his eyes, and he was extremely pale. His hands were visibly shaking and he was unsteady where he stood. Standing up straight, he cracked his joints and felt momentary relief.

This image of himself had become the norm since he had rejected leaving with Zoe, and the dark skinned ex of his had jetted off abroad, no doubt now with a different, better man than himself. It wouldn't surprise him, since she was extremely attractive. The best he had ever had..

The door swung open to reveal a concerned looking Robyn, her eyes roaming over his sickly looking figure. "Max, are you ok," Robyn asked softly, joining his side, rubbing his shoulder comfortingly "I honestly think you should see a doctor, this isn't normal." She didn't know he was stressing over Zoe's departure, instead thinking it was some sort of illness.

"No, I'm fine," Max murmured unconvincingly, and Robyn shook her head, which Max groaned in response to "Robyn, please, I'm fine." Robyn looked like she wanted to say more, before shaking her head and mumbling 'everyone says their fine, liars, all of 'em', and then left the bathroom.

Max sighed and started to trace circles in a spill of water beside the sink, with thoughts of Zoe still swirling in his head.

 **Rita**

Rita looked left and right, before slamming the stall shut, making sure no doctor or nurses, or any type of medical staff saw her enter. She already had enough problems, she didn't need this one on top of it. Sighing, she lowered her trousers and underwear, before pulling a pregnancy test out of its box.

Rita grimaced slightly when she felt urine cover her hand, but that thought was quickly overridden by the weight pressing down on her chest. Her heart was palpitating wildly in her ribcage, and eventually pulled the slim pregnancy test from under her. The result still wasn't there, and she waiting, tensed on the toilet, and to pass the time, pulled up her trousers.

She stormed out of the stall, and vomited into the sink, her stomach a jumble of nerves. She wiped her mouth, and then watched the door to make sure nobody was near or standing near enough to hear her, before she mustered up enough courage, and looked at the test.

She stared at the results, frozen for a few seconds, when Cal stepped into the room, much to the protests of the girls nearby. "Oh be quiet, I'm not goin' in," Cal snapped to the girls behind him, then he turned to Rita "Rita, c'mon, incoming RTC." Rita slipped the test into her pocket and nodded.

"Yeah, let's go," Rita smiled tightly, before joining Cal to the oncoming gurney.

 **Honey**

Later that night, Honey found herself standing outside Ethan and Cal's apartment, with an umbrella over her head. Ethan had let her stay over for a few nights, so Jax could lose his trail, but Honey wouldn't count on it. Even though Honey hated to admit it, Jax was intelligent, and a change in accommodation wouldn't deter him.

The door suddenly opened, and Honey was bathed in a bright yellow light, and Ethan stood before her, smiling. "Hello," Ethan smiled and stepped aside, to allow Honey to enter, but the bubbly woman's smile fell when she saw Lily staring at her from the couch, a black coat wrapped around the Asian woman. Ethan left for a moment, leaving the two women in the icy atmosphere of the sitting room.

Honey eventually sat down opposite Lily in a single chair, and the two sat in silence, occasionally muffling a cough or staring vacantly outside the dark window, before Lily sighed and placed her hands over her knee. "I feel I must apologise for how I acted when I met you a few days earlier," Lily sighed, staring Honey directly in the eye "I'm sorry for hitting you, and shouting at you."

"It's fine, honestly," Honey said, a slight smile pulling at her lips "I promise you I'll never hurt him again, Ethan, I mean." Honey expected a smile, but all she received from Lily was a sharp nod. The two then resumed sitting in silence, before Cal walked through the door, drenched from the rain.

"Lily?! Honey?! What- Ethan," Cal exclaimed, confused as to why the two women were sitting in his living room, not even fazed by Cal's confusion. At his call, Ethan emerged from his bedroom, avoiding Cal's gaze. The taller of the brothers, was waiting for an explanation, which wasn't provided.

"Cal, please, sit down," Ethan requested, sitting beside Lily in the love seat, leaving Cal to sit beside Honey in the single chairs "ok, um..r-remember the day we brought mum out t-to the beach?..." Cal nodded, perplexed by the situation, and when Ethan looked like he was close to crying, Lily placed her hand on his in support, which he appreciated greatly.

"Well, that day I told you..I didn't have H-Huntington's.." Cal nodded, and his brain was at a total loss for what was going on. Honey looked between the brothers, biting her lip, nearly drawing blood, while Lily had a complete poker face, her face devoid of emotion, remaining completely impassive.

"T-That's the thing, I.." Ethan shook his head, and removed his glasses quickly and placed his face in his hands, a few tears slipping out of his normally bright eyes, and Lily rubbed his back supportively, before saying with surprising gentleness: "would you like me to tell him?" Ethan nodded from behind his hands, before looking up at Cal, his vision blurry but he could easily see the confusion evident on Cal's face.

"Ethan lied to you," Lily said bluntly, and Honey winced at the words, which she knew was about to cause mayhem in the small living area "he couldn't face it and didn't want to cause you any distress." Lily felt like she was dealing with a patient, but she started to feel a slightly apprehensive when she saw Cal stare at Ethan, his jaw tightening.

"Is this true, Ethan," Cal asked quietly, but then Lily saw anger flare up in his eyes "TELL ME!" At his yelling, which had startled Ethan, Lily stood up, a no-nonsense expression sitting on her face.

"Don't even think about shouting again, Cal," Lily exclaimed fiercely, making Honey fall back onto her chair in surprise "Ethan is in a vulnerable place right now, and he does not need this type of stress right now. If you can't see that, then I think it would be best if you leave!" Cal stared at Lily, before nodding obediently, and sitting down back in his chair, his hands placed against his mouth.

"Ethan…why," Cal asked, his voice crackling with emotion "just…why?" Ethan shook his head, and finally looked at Cal with tears poking out the side of his eyes, and he looked like he was about to burst into tears. Lily looked at Honey and cocked her head to the side, which clearly meant 'give-them-some-private-time', and Honey and Lily both left the room, just as Cal was pulling Ethan into a hug.

"Poor Ethan," Honey sighed, as she sat down at the dining room table "I mean, imagine having to deal with that.." Lily remained motionless, staring at the wall with unreadable eyes, before she turned to Honey.

"My cousin died of Huntington's," Lily stated emotionlessly, and Honey nodded, waiting for Lily to continue "he died when he was forty. He looked so…frail…when he died. I can't bear to watch Ethan go down that road.." Honey nodded in solidarity, but jumped when her phone buzzed.

She she looked at it, her eyebrows furrowed when she saw it was an unknown number attempting to call her. Lily had left to go talk with Ethan and Cal, and with a lapse of judgement, Honey took the call, only to be met with heavy breathing on the other end. "Well hello Honey," Jax said, with a sleazy cough, making Honey grimace "I feel hurt, first you take my money, then you won't grace me with your presence. I thought we had somethin' special-"

"Listen Jax, you sleaze, I'm not going to see you, and you know it. You're a loan shark, a disgusting little man, who the police would love to talk about. Don't contact me again, or I swear you'll regret it," Honey spat viciously, leaving Jax speechless on the other end. Honey felt a kernel of pride in her chest, but that was quickly quashed with Jax's next words.

"So, who's that fella with the glasses? I saw you talkin' to him earlier. Or what about the taller lad, he seemed chummy with you. Or that other lady, God knows what I'd do to her," Jax hissed disgustingly, and Honey felt bile in her throat at his words "pay me back, or you won't be the only one who'll have hell to pay." Jax then hung up, leaving Honey to stare at the table, sickened at his words.


	4. Release Me

**Connie**

"So where would you like to go tomorrow," Connie asked Grace, not giving her daughter a glance while she drove, the young girl listening to music through one earphone "I think we should go shopping in London. It'll be a large commute, but we can get whatever you want." Grace turned to her mother with a smile and nodded happily, when Connie's phone buzzed.

Fishing through her pocket, Connie let her eyes flicker to the phone screen for a second to see 'Charlie' being the one calling her. With a small groan she answered the phone, and put it to her ear. "Yes, Charlie," Connie sighed, and from beyond the elderly man on the other end of the line, Connie could hear shouting.

"Connie I think you better get down here," Charlie sighed, the noise in the background quickly becoming distant "there's been an RTC involving a bus, and we need all the staff we can get." Connie nodded and was about to do a U-Turn, when she looked to the side to see Grace giving her a judgemental stare.

"Eh..Charlie, it's my day off, I'm with Grace.."

"Say no more, I'll see you later," Charlie said serenely, and the conversation died as Charlie hung up. Connie placed a hand on Grace's shoulder and squeezed her daughter reassuringly, her thumb ghosting over the surface of the young girl's skin. Grace smiled, she knew that it was hard for her mother to not go to the hospital, especially when directly addressed.

"So do you have any recitals coming up," Connie inquired, and Grace shook her head "what about that violin recital you've been so adamant about? You've been practising day and night!" Grace shrugged and took out the first earphone.

"Oh, I gave up on the violin," Grace said carelessly, even though Connie had spent so much money on equipment and lessons "it was too much work, and Ms. Myles was very cross a lot of the time. Do you mind, Mum?" Normally, Connie would've chewed Grace, but she couldn't help but melt when she looked at Grace's doe-eyes.

"I don't mind at all," Connie said with a smile, but deep down, her stomach was a mess of emotions. Normally, as a mother, she should be angry, disappointed and sad. But instead, she was feeling guilty and a bit suspicious. Was Grace taking advantage of her good will to be lazy?

"On the contrary," Connie said firmly, and Grace turned to her with furrowed eyebrows "I spent a lot of money on violin equipment and lessons, and Ms. Myles, although strict, was making you learn at a very good rate." Grace nodded, however there was not a trace of guilty on her face.

"Give me your phone," Connie requested, and Grace looked at Connie incredulously "I mean it, give me your phone!" Grace, with an infuriated expression, thrust the device, along with the earphones, into Connie's awaiting hand, and Connie nodded stiffly, feeling regretful about her harsh decision now.

"I don't mean to be hard on you, but I did spend a lot on the lessons and equipment," Connie explained, but Grace was turned away from her angrily "Grace, I'm sorry." Connie's short apology, to Grace anyway, felt like she was obliged to do it because she was an upstanding woman, not because she was sorry.

"Grace," Connie said quietly, and Grace shifted slightly, so she was barely facing her mother.

"Yeah?"

"I love you," Connie said meaningfully, and Grace nodded.

"I know, Mum."

It hurt to not actually hear the words, and that Grace couldn't be bothered enough to at least let Connie know how she felt, but Connie accepted her daughter's lukewarm response, and continued driving, her heart clenched.

 **Rita**

Rita watched as the ambulance rolled back in front of the hospital, and Iain and Jez both emerged, and Rita rushed forward with Cal as the two paramedics began to list off the patient's condition. Rita was taking in the information, but in reality, her mind was overflowing with anxiety.

Finally, as Cal started to wheel the patient towards resus, Rita looked back at Iain, who was walking back towards the ambulance station. "Here, Cal, I'll be back in a second, ok," Rita said shortly, and Cal looked torn between forcing Rita to stay and operate, or letting her go. However, before he could make a decision, Rita was gone, tearing down the hallway.

Rita quickly found Iain in the hallway, feet away from the entrance of the ambulance station. Rita grabbed his hand, startling the man, who calmed down seeing it was only Rita. "Iain I have to talk to you, just come with me," Rita said firmly, yet softly, and Iain gave her a quizzical look, before allowing Rita to bring him wherever she needed to.

She eventually dragged him into the ladies room, much to his protesting, but Rita said it would allow them to have more privacy. Rita paced the area for a few moments, before turning to a very perplexed, and concerned, Iain. "Rita, what's wrong," Iain said carefully, taking Rita's arms in his hands "you're acting weird-"

"I'm pregnant."

Iain froze mid sentence, his brow creased, and his hold on Rita's arm now becoming an iron grip. Rita stared silently at him, before letting out a shaky breath. "I-Iain," Rita asked gently "Iain, darling, please speak to me." Iain released the grip he had on Rita's arm, before running a hand through his hair.

"How long have you known," he finally uttered, his voice soft, yet it dripped with emotion "am I the only one who knows?" Rita nodded, then crossed her arms and stepped back, her eyes meeting the ground.

"I found out yesterday," Rita admitted, her eyes meeting Iain's "you're the only one who knows. How do you feel about it?" Iain then looked at Rita incredulously, and Rita took a step back, her eyes hardening.

"How do I feel about it," Iain exclaimed, making Rita flinch "how do you think I feel? I'm going to be a dad!...I just…I don't know how to feel. You're going to get rid of it, soon, right?" This, in turn, caused Rita to then look at Iain incredulously.

"I am not getting rid of my child," Rita hissed, her hands clutching her flat stomach "I'm keeping it, with or without you!" Iain's face became impassive, and he backed away, before shaking his head, and storming out of the bathroom, leaving Rita to angrily smack her open hand against the sink.

 **Honey**

"Are you sure you're ok to go back to your apartment," Noel said worriedly, wringing his hands together "I mean, me or Ethan or even Louise wouldn't mind if you stayed with us until you felt ok-"

"Oh don't volunteer me," Louise said indignantly, and then walked on, with Noel's narrowed eyes following her back. Honey simply laughed at the interaction, then turned to meet her father, hand on hip.

"Dad, will you stop your worryin'," Honey sighed, rolling her eyes "I'm not even stayin' there! I'm only goin' by to collect a few things, ok? I'm staying at Ethan's tonight anyway, and he's there today, so it's ok." Noel still looked unsure, but could only smile sadly as Honey walked away, waving goodbye.

Honey unlocked her car, and clamoured in, cursing as she hit her head on the roof of the car. Revving the engine, Honey pulled out of the ED, and started to sing along to the song on the radio jubilantly, unaware of the danger facing her. Unbeknownst to her, a car was following her, sleek and black, with tinted windows.

Honey looked at her phone momentarily, to see a text from her father. 'Stay safe, see you tomorrow darling'. Honey smiled at the message, and quickly took a turn to her apartment, unintentionally making the car behind her accidentally turn too sharply into another car, causing a small crash.

Honey continued to her apartment, thinking about her life up to this point. Where did it all go wrong? She had a boyfriend, her father, and a business. Now she was involved in a game of cat-and-mouse. To say she was anxious was an understatement. She was positively terrified of what Jax was going to do.

Sighing, she braked outside her apartment, and quickly rushed to the door to avoid the rain which was beginning to pour. She collapsed into her apartment, wiping her brow which was plastered to her face with rain. She went to place her keys on the small cabinet she always did, but instead her keys simply fell into a pile of broken wood.

Eyes widening, she looked at the pile of destroyed wood which previously was her cabinet. Feeling anxiety rise in her gut, she rushed to the living area, to see the TV she had smashed, and the couch ripped up. She inspected the couch further, and saw it was destroyed beyond repair.

Her eyes travelled to the kitchen, where smashed plates lay on the floor, amongst glasses and salt and other seasonings. Honey felt her heart clench, but she felt vomit rise in her throat when she heard someone trying to open the door discreetly, yet failing miserably.

"Honey," the person exclaimed "I know you're in there! Open this door!"

Jax was here.

 **Ethan**

"A-Are you sure you're ok," Cal said for what must've been the millionth time "I mean, are you experiencing symptoms, or anything like that?" Ethan rolled his eyes, and stood up to make himself a cup of tea, with Cal watching his back nervously, as if Ethan was about to collapse at that very moment.

"Cal, would you leave it," Ethan begged "I'm ok! Nothing has happened yet, but if something did happen, I'll tell you, alright?" Cal looked unsure for a moment, before nodding, and sitting down to watch TV. The atmosphere in the apartment was relaxed, until Ethan's phone rang, and Ethan brought out his phone and smiled when he saw Honey's name.

"Hello-"

"Ethan, I need you to get to my apartment as fast as you can," Honey whispered, and Ethan could sense the fear in her voice "like right now!"

"What," Ethan said, walking towards the door to put his jacket on "what's going on, what's wrong?" Cal was now walking towards the door too, confusion evident on his face. Cal tugged on Ethan's sleeve to get his attention, but Ethan quickly shook Cal off, listening to Honey's explanation.

"Jax is here," Honey whispered, and Ethan could hear Jax opening doors and cupboards, and it occurred to him that Honey must be hiding.

"Honey, where are you," Ethan replied urgently, as he stormed out of the apartment to his car, with Cal following, perplexed.

"I'm under the sink," Honey admitted quietly "please get here as quick as you can.." Before Ethan could reply, Honey let out a spine chilling screech, and the line went dead.

"Ethan," Cal said gently, as he climbed in the passenger seat "what's wrong?"

"We're going to Honey's apartment, she's in trouble," Ethan said shortly, before he sped out of the apartment's parking lot with a wildly beating heart.

 **Honey**

"Well Honey, I finally found you," Jax cackled, leaning into her face, baring his teeth threateningly "why'd you play hard to get, huh? I thought you and me, we had a deal, y'know? Why didn't you honour that? My feelings are very hurt!" Honey sat on the ripped up couch, her eyes set forward, not meeting Jax's.

When she finally did, it struck her how familiar he looked. He towered at at least six foot four, had striking green eyes as well as stubble on his face and head that was a mixture of brown and blond. He knelt down to meet her eyes, silently, before roaring "WELL?! WHY DIDN'T YOU?!"

"I just didn't h-have the m-money-"

"OH, OF COURSE," Jax said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, and then began a crude imitation of Honey "I can picture it now! 'Oh I'm sorry love, I just couldn't pay you back love, I'm sorry love'! What a load of crap! The thing is, when you take money from me, I fully expect it to be payed back!"

Just then, Honey's phone buzzed, and before Jax could take it, Honey could see it was Ethan calling. Jax swiftly took the device, and threw it at the wall, where it smashed into a million pieces. Honey shifted in her seat, eyes watering, when Jax took her face in his hands roughly, and stared her down.

"You truly are a beauty, you know that," Jax whispered sleazily, stroking Honey's face "I mean, you could pay me back in a different way…I'm open to ideas…" Seeing the opportunity, Honey spit in his face, causing him to stand up slowly and wipe his face with his sleeve.

"You really don't know when to quiet," Jax growled and drew his hand back, before slapping Honey across the face harshly "that's the only time I'll go easy on you. Next time, you will regret it for years to come." Honey felt her cheek sting, but simply sat with her hands on her knees.

However, as if her prayers were answered, there was a banging on the door, and Ethan's voice rang out. "Honey! Honey, are you there," Ethan exclaimed, while trying to open the door, which Jax had locked "let me in!" Jax had a soft smirk playing on his face, before crossing his arms.

"Sorry, can't do that," Jax shrugged, but then walked over to Honey, and grabbed her and held her in front of him, before hissing in her ear "you better hope those guys don't try anything, or else you're going to be the one who gets hurt." Honey bit her lip to contain her tears, and the door suddenly fell off its hinges, with Cal trying to force his way in.

"Oh my god," Cal gasped, then pushed Ethan back to keep him outside the apartment "stay outside Ethan-"

"Let me in Cal," Ethan yelled, and then pushed past Cal, but as he laid eyes on Honey's predicament, he almost fell to his knees "oh my god…"

"Help me, please," Honey exclaimed, but as if Jax had given up, his hold on Honey fell slack, and the fearful girl raced forward into Cal's arms.

"Fancy seeing you here," Jax cackled, and Honey looked between the three men in confusion.

"W-What's wrong," Honey stuttered, her voice still filled with emotion, and Cal shook his head and began talking.

"Hi dad."


End file.
